Rugal Bernstein
The Immortal One Imperador Rugal Lorde Rugal Mestre Rugal R Devil Luce-D Unknown Líder Grande Líder Superior Enigmatic Man ??? |Birthdate = 10 de Fevereiro de 1944; 52 /60 /65 anos |Birthplace = Alemanha (Mundo dos Desenhos) |Height = 197cm |Weight = 145kg |Blood Type = Desconhecido |Race = Humano |Class = Fighter |Deck = ArchfiendCuriosidades ~ Duel Monsters e Personagens -Parte 1- Darklord |Family/Relatives = Um irmão menor; Adelheid Bernstein (Filho); Rose Bernstein (Filha); Rodem (Pantera Negra de estimação) |Likes = Mal/Maldade, Ter um coração mal, Sofrimento dos outros, Desespero eterno, O orgulho e o egoísmo, Manipular os outros |Dislikes = Justiça, Paz, Bondade, Problemas Imediatos, Heróis, Obstáculos em seu caminho, Paz e serenidade, Esperança |Hobbies = Ressuscitar, aperfeiçoar seu corpo com novos poderes |Job/Occupation = Traficante de drogas e armas, Lutador de Artes Marciais |Rival = |Archenemy = Vinix Kyo Kusanagi |Master = |Rank = S+ |Favorite Food = Não gosta ou desgosta de algum alimento em especifico |Forte in Sports = Nenhum em particular, ele é bom em todos |Favorite Music = Musica Clássica |Fighting Style = A masterização do estilo de luta composto de todos os estilos de luta |Powers = Utiliza vários poderes a seu favor |Weapons = |Mobile Weapons = JDG-00X Devil Gundam |Energys = 気 KI コスモ Cosmo 念 Nen チャクラ Chakra マナ Mana 霊圧 Reiatsu 霊気 Reiki 妖気 Yōki 巫力 Furyoku |Nen Type = Especialização |Elements = Trevas (Afinidade) Físico Energy Veneno Raio Vento Fogo Terra Gelo Psychic Aço Água |Origin = The King of Fighters |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2004 }} '''Rugal Bernstein' (ルガール・バーンシュタイン, Rugāru Bānshutain) é um recorrente vilão no jogo de luta The King of Fighters e principalmente na Fanfic The King of Cartoons. É igualmente considerado nas duas séries, um dos vilões mais poderosos e difíceis de derrotar em toda a série. Rugal é a verdadeira identidade do Líder da Tower of Darkness, antes conhecido como Devil (デヴィル Devu~iru) e outros nomes como Unknown, Superior, Grande Líder e Enigmatic Man. E isso faz dele o principal antagonista de toda a série principal de The King of Cartoons, sendo responsável por diversos eventos e tragédias na história como manipular os Magos para iniciar uma guerra; a morte de Sky Seraph, Lumina Ophan e Lina Tenshi; manipular os eventos para Jin Willpower e Alfin acabarem mortos; a clonagem para criação de Zecks Marquises; a manipulação de Shogo Amakusa e obrigar Vinix a abrir mão das memórias de Arin. Além dos eventos provocados diretamente pela Tower of Darkness. No site oficial do KOF, SNK Playmore afirma que a criação de Rugal é para ser feito no conceito de "O vilão mais poderoso e mal de todos". Seu ataque assinatura é o Genocide Cutter. Personalidade Rugal é um homem poderoso e cruel, que mata qualquer um que estiver em seu caminho. Ele não vê absolutamente nenhum valor na vida humana, até o ponto que ele exibe com orgulho os cadáveres metalizados de antigos adversários que ele matou, como um troféu. Ele até mesmo é capaz de ir tão longe ao ponto de matar pessoas simplesmente por despeito(Como matar a família de Heidern apenas por ele ver Heidern como uma decepção). Diferente de alguns vilões, Rugal tem um senso de humor sádico sobre o que ele faz. Muito de suas falas acabam sendo insultos sarcásticos em relação aos seus adversários, e muitas vezes ele vê o ato de tirar a vida humana como um passatempo. Seu ego é tão grande, que ele acredita ser uma espécie de Deus comparado aos humanos. Porem, ao contrario de muitos vilões, ele dificilmente leva sua "divindade" a sério. Pode-se dizer que Rugal possui uma das maiores arrogâncias proverbial entre os vilões. Rugal é mostrado sendo extremamente sádico, onde expressa que gosta de provocar o caos no mundo e admitindo que ver a humilhação, raiva e sofrimento dos outros o diverte, e o fato de que ele deseja governar a todos, tornando todas os seres existentes igualmente como seus súditos, vivendo uma morte em vida. Ele é extremamente sedentos de poder, e sente que governar sobre todas as pessoas é a alegria suprema, algo que ele acredita que uma pessoa bondosa não seria capaz de sentir isso na vida. Rugal tende a ver tudo e todos como sendo inferiores a ele, que devem obedece-lo como se fossem escravos. Apesar de tudo isso Rugal também tem um lado extremamente persistente e obstinado em sua personalidade, como visto durante várias lutas, onde apesar de ser derrotado, sofrer danos extremos e estar em uma situação de quase-morte, ele continua tentando destruir seu adversário até o fim, como ele muitas vezes tentou autodestruir a base onde se encontrava, se sacrificando e tentando levar seu adversário junto. Rugal está plenamente consciente de sua natureza maligna. E sente vergonha de vilões que tentam usar desculpas éticas para seus atos, os vendo como vilões inferiores. História Início Pouco se sabe sobre o passado de Rugal, apenas que ele afirma que não possui uma origem triste para justificar suas ações. Ele em nenhum momento esteve do lado do bem e isso o deixa orgulhoso por não ser "fraco" como vários outros vilões. Arrogantemente acreditando ter nascido para reinar com o poder do mal. Nascido na Alemanha, Rugal é um traficante de armas rico que opera a bordo de seu porta-aviões chamado Blacknoah. Ele é uma figura influente e é temido em todo o mundo político e de luta. Depois de derrotar os que se opõem a ele, Rugal preserva seus corpos em metal líquido para adicionar à sua sala de troféus. Quando Rugal tinha 25 anos, ele lutou contra um jovem de 18 anos de idade Goenitz, que conseguiu tirar seu olho com apenas um ataque, antes de ter sofrido sérios danos físicos. Impressionado que ele sobreviveu ao ataque, Goenitz deu-lhe uma pequena porção do poder de Orochi. Desde então, Rugal usou um olho biônico. Em algum momento de 1969, Rugal queria mostrar seu poder em uma base no Brasil e assassinou todos que ele encontrou no interior. Heidern foi o único sobrevivente do massacre de 50 homens, e perdeu o olho direito durante o ataque. Rugal não estava satisfeito com a sua vítima o suficiente para adicioná-lo à sua "coleção" então ele decidiu matar a esposa Heidern e filho em seu lugar. The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum Em algum ponto Rugal adquiriu um grande poder de natureza maligna e ganhou conhecimento sobre muitas coisas do Mundo dos Desenhos e deu início a um plano muito maior. Criando a Tower of Darkness em algum momento e mantendo em segredo sua posição como líder, atuando apenas como um membro do último andar. Usando um manto negro que ocultava sua identidade, ele passou a ser conhecido como Luce-D e mais tarde como Devil. Seu primeiro passo foi incentivar Anthonius, um dos membros do supremo conselho dos magos, a agir contra o Rei dos Desenhos e os Humanos sem magia. Com Anthonius recusando inicialmente, Rugal atacou uma cidade protegida por cavaleiros. Os magos levaram a culpa por esse incidente, fazendo com que os usuários de magia iniciassem uma rebelião contra a humanidade. A rebelião acabou sendo detida a tempo por Sky Seraph e seus companheiros, mas Rugal apenas assistia aos eventos enquanto aproveitava o tempo para aperfeiçoar seus novos poderes. Ele abria um portal para o Realm of Darkness que passava a afetar a fauna local criando diversos monstros que se fortaleciam com o passar dos anos. Mas o portal também foi fechado pelo grupo de Sky. Isso fez com que Rugal, algum tempo depois, fosse pessoalmente até Sky e Lumina Ophan para elimina-los com suas próprias mãos. Apesar de conseguir tal feito, ele não saiu impune, tendo seus novos poderes malignos regressado a um estado onde ele deveria desenvolver tudo de novo. The King of Cartoons Chronicles Após ter parte das suas trevas inutilizadas por Sky, Rugal voltou aos seus velhos negócios enquanto esperava pacientemente pelo despertar dos seus outros poderes novamente. Ele visitou Silva Zaoldyeck, alertando o assassino sobre seu mais novo filho que futuramente viria a ser o Rival of Hero e destinado a enfrentar o Rei dos Desenhos. Em Chronicles, Rugal faz uma aparição saindo da Z-Corporation, provavelmente tratando de negócios com Darkyren. De acordo com os Gaia's Reports vistos em The King of Cartoons Movie Fic 2009: Lorde Pesquisador Gaia, em algum momento, Rugal fez um acordo com Gaia, em troca de todos os documentos das experiências de Gaia, Rugal entregaria qualquer DNA. Mais tarde, ele iria desafiar Jin Willpower para uma luta em um de seus prédios. Apesar de ter perdido, ele foi capaz de causar grandes danos e cansar Jin, o que gerou consequências na luta contra Maker Jacki. É citado em MI3 que Rugal Bernstein estava em um envolvimento de negócios com o pai de Shunsuke Akutsu e possivelmente com a máfia Italiana. Neste tempo ele também foi atrás de diversas crianças prodígios para assim formar o Segundo Andar da Tower of Darkness. Além de caçar a misteriosa Melody, que o levou a encontrar Lars. The King of Fighters '94 Antes dos acontecimentos de KOF '94, Rugal contrata Mature e Vice como secretárias. Com a sua ajuda, Rugal organizou o torneio King of Fighters, a fim de encontrar adversários dignos e expandir sua sala de troféus. Enquanto ele estava enviando convites para o torneio, Saisyu Kusanagi chegou ao Blacknoah e desafiou Rugal. Embora Rugal tenha ganho a batalha, ele não foi capaz de adicionar Saisyu para o seu quarto troféu porque Kyo Kusanagi, filho de Saisyu, chegou com seus companheiros de equipe e o derrotou. Rugal se recusou a aceitar a derrota e explode a sua nave. Após este evento, Rugal que acreditava estar morto, usou o poder Orochi para sobreviver. Rugal substituiu seu antebraço direito destruído com uma cibernética, tornando-o mais poderoso. Rugal reviveu Saisyu, fez lavagem cerebral nele, e depois organizou outro torneio King of Fighters com o intuito de obter vingança. Rugal usou um míssil Silo abandonado como sua base, em KOF '95, e sequestraram a equipe de Kyo para lutar com Saisyu. Rugal usou o poder de Orochi para tornar-se "Omega Rugal", mas a equipe de Kyo ainda conseguiu derrotá-lo. Depois de ser derrotado novamente, Rugal tentou usar mais do poder de Orochi, mas acabou sendo consumido por ele e seu corpo se desintegrou. Como ele estava sendo consumido pelo poder de Orochi, Rugal viu Iori Yagami, que lhe disse que só os "da linhagem" podem controlar o poder de Orochi. The King of Cartoons 2004 Em 2004, Rugal de alguma forma sobreviveu e voltou, com seu antebraço direito curado. Sabendo da existência de Vinix, ele desafia o Herói e seus amigos para uma batalha. Rugal demonstrou estar mais forte que sua ultima aparição em KOF '95, após modificar muito seu corpo, estando em um nível acima de todos os vilões que Vinix já enfrentou, e acaba derrotando todos facilmente, inclusive Vinix. Quanto tudo parecia estar perdido, em um ato de desespero, Vinix se levanta em um estado de trance e somente erguia o braço reto sem carregar nenhuma energia aparente e disparava um gigantesco Soco Imortal de várias cores que mudavam rapidamente, atingindo Rugal e mandando ele para o espaço, mais uma vez, dado como morto. Especial de 10 anos Rugal volta a ter uma participação na história no Especial de 10 anos, após sobreviver a ultima luta contra Vinix, Rugal continuou se aperfeiçoando, uma delas foi introduzir a essência do poder de Heartless e Nobodys em seu corpo, tornando-o mais poderoso. Rugal novamente demonstrou como pode ser monstruoso seu poder, mais uma vez, derrotando Vinix e amigos. Vinix se recupera da derrota e luta com tudo o que pode, mesmo com dificuldade, e acerta um Soco Imortal em Rugal, mandando o vilão em direção ao Sol para dar um fim nisso de uma vez por todas. The King of Cartoons: Neo Wave Rugal não faz realmente uma aparição em Neo Wave, mas é revelado que ele deixou para traz dois filhos: O mais velho, Adelheid Bernstein. E a mais nova, Rose Bernstein. Rose, filha de Rugal, deseja se vingar pela morte de seu Pai, mas acaba ficando confusa por ficar em uma linha entre Amor e Ódio pelo Rei dos Desenhos. Enquanto Adelheid entende que seu pai era um vilão e que Vinix só fez o seu trabalho. Em um flashback de Bell, após a "criação" da garota, ela é recebida por Rugal que ocultava sua identidade. Ele a incentivou a escolher um nome. Maximum Impact Trilogy Com a Tower of Darkness revelando a sua existência para o mundo, Rugal participou da história apenas com sua identidade secreta como Devil. Quando Tetsu e Mikuri viajam até o presente, eles conseguem desempenhar um plano para se aproximar do líder da ToD e assassina-lo, mas acabam não sendo capaz de enfrenta-lo de igual para igual. Mesmo Tetsu sendo capaz de ver o rosto do líder, Rugal imediatamente usa uma técnica para apagar seu rosto da mente do viajante do tempo. Mais tarde na luta entre Vinix e Magaki, Rugal aparece para assassinar Lina Tenshi. Vinix acaba sendo incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, visto que Rugal até mesmo conseguiu segurar seu Soco Imortal com uma mão. No Especial de 15 anos, ele aparece apenas no final, revelando ter Nightmare em sua posse. Em Maximum Impact 3 ele ordena Goenitz para eliminar o Clube Fusão. Goenitz claramente detestava receber ordens de Rugal, alguém que no passado ele já foi capaz de derrotar, e na realidade da seguimento a um plano próprio com sua lealdade a Orochi. No Mivie Fic de Maximum Impact 3, Rugal invade a ilha de Pangya para roubar o poder mágico do ambiente. Essa foi a primeira vez que "Devil" apareceu para os heróis revelando sua aparência com o manto negro e se identificando como Devil. Apesar dos esforços dos heróis, Rugal apenas estava distraindo eles para seu verdadeiro plano, usar Vinix como catalisador para trazer Nightmare em uma forma mais poderosa. Ele também demonstrou a capacidade de manipular a energia negativa no coração desbloqueado de Vinix fazendo o herói sentir uma poderosa dor no coração. Seu plano parecia terminar em sucesso, mas Arin usava seus poderes de anjo para entregar uma nova leva de transformações para Vinix, o Soul Synchro. Que foi capaz de derrotar Nightmare mais uma vez. Percebendo que a existência de três anjos poderia ser problemático para seus planos, Rugal ameaçava matar Arin, sobrecarregando a mente dele. Forçando Vinix a faze-la esquecer dos momentos que tiveram juntos nos últimos dias. Satisfeito, Rugal concorda em não atacar Pangya novamente com a condição de Vinix nunca mais entrar na vida de Arin novamente para que ela nunca recupere as memórias e assim nunca se torne o terceiro anjo. The King of Cartoons XVII Em The King of Cartoons XVII Rugal utiliza suas duas identidades. Ele atua como Devil sendo líder da Tower of Darkness e ao mesmo tempo como ele mesmo como um membro do ultimo andar para enfrentar Vinix. Isso principalmente serviria para afastar qualquer ligação entre ele e a identidade verdadeira de Devil. Rugal da início a um torneio para testar as habilidades atuais de Vinix, para se certificar de que ele já é um desafio a altura para enfrenta-lo pessoalmente. Satisfeito com os resultados, Rugal rapta Lina e Angeline Stars para atrair o Rei dos Desenhos para um dos seus esconderijos. Judet Uchiha que era um dos poucos Uchihas sobreviventes que Rugal convenceu a trabalhar para ele, usando a irmã mais nova como prisioneira. Usou esse tempo para ajudar Vinix e libertar Lina e Angeline junto de sua irmã. Em um ato de desespero, Lina e Angeline se tornam uma única entidade: Angelina, que interrompe a batalha entre Vinix e Rugal. Mas não era o bastante e Rugal pretendia continuar a batalha, mas sua diversão não havia acabado ainda. Rugal propositalmente atraiu Adelheid e Rose para o local, deixando o clima ruim entre Vinix e Rose. Vinix devia escolher entre continuar enfrentando Rugal ou desistir da luta e deixar o vilão escapar. Vinix acaba desistindo da luta, com Rugal chegando a conclusão que o coração de Vinix é fraco. Reunido novamente com seus filhos, Rugal vê a chance de usa-los para seus planos. Ele revela que a Z-Corporation, a empresa que uma vez pertenceu a Darkyren e mais tarde a Maker, agora estava na posse da família Bernstein e decide entrega-la a Rose que já estava pronta para a responsabilidade. E também afirma que não se importa com qual que seja os sentimentos de sua filha pelo Rei dos Desenhos e que ela deveria ser mais sincera. Embora isso não passava de puro entretenimento para ele sabendo que as coisas não terminariam bem entre Vinix e Rose. Ele também forma aliança com Gaia, onde em troca de uma das criações do cientista: Minerva, ele o ajudaria a obter Angelina, a inesperada junção entre Lina e Angeline que provavelmente continha mais segredos sobre a Luz. Depois de algumas tentativas eles conseguem raptar Angelina com sucesso, mas Vinix vai atrás do vilão novamente. Rugal queria ver Vinix usar todo o seu poder e nesse segundo encontro, ele já começa acertando um poderoso chute em Melody revelando a misteriosa natureza da menina que era quase oca por dentro com pura energia. A ação de Rugal fazia Vinix entrar em fúria e os dois se enfrentam. Melody é levada para a mesma prisão de Angelina, mas o que alguns desconheciam era o poder da garota de aumentar ou diminuir a energia dos objetos, congelando as barras das celas e libertando Angelina que se junta a Vinix para a batalha contra Rugal. Mesmo um Rei dos Desenhos e uma poderosa fusão não são o suficiente para vencer Rugal. O último ataque que gastou toda a energia de Angelina e a fez se separara nas duas garotas novamente apenas deixou o vilão imóvel por alguns segundo. Mas Rugal estava satisfeito, pois se lembrava que o Ultimate Soco Imortal de Vinix em 2004 tinha sido muito mais poderoso que o ataque combinado dele e de Angelina, concluindo que Vinix ainda tem muito poder guardado dentro de si. Rugal escapa deixando para depois a próxima luta deles. Mais tarde Rugal cria um plano para obter o poder da deusa do Reino de Phantasia e via a recém descoberta de que Lina era uma princesa daquele reino, como uma oportunidade de localizar o Reino. Aproveitando que o Clube Fusão iria em busca do Reino, Rugal infiltrou um espião no grupo: Wagon, uma robô que continha a mente de Jeanne transmitida ao longe. Mas como Jeanne acabou revelando sua identidade e sua mente imediatamente puxada de volta para o seu corpo na ToD, Rugal obteve a localização de Phantasia por Laura Stuart. Descobrindo que o Príncipe Edvalt teve seu casamento com Lina interrompido por Vinix, Rugal oferecia a ele um trato para juntarem forças para invadir o festival de Phantasia e se livrar de Vinix. Rugal invade o festival e Vinix caia numa armadilha preso em uma poderosa barreira, porém, ainda assim o Rei dos Desenhos consegue escapar e salvar Lina do ataque de Rugal. Rugal invoca diversos Heartless Invisibles e os comanda para atacar todo o reino apenas a espera do retorno de Vinix e Lina com o amuleto que continha o poder da deusa. Outros membros da ToD conseguem raptar Lina atraindo a atenção de Vinix. Sacheil aparece para enfrentar Rugal, mas é facilmente derrotado pelo vilão. Vinix chega até onde Rugal se encontrava com Lina e os dois iniciam uma luta, mas Vinix não só não conseguiu derrota-lo como sua Espada GT foi facilmente quebrada pela primeira vez. Vinix ficava gravemente ferido, mas Rugal era surpreendido quando presencia Lina curando Vinix com magia, algo que teoricamente o Rei dos Desenhos deveria ser imune. Rugal havia feito Vinix e Lina perderem as esperanças naquele momento, mas ao presenciarem o ataque do Domini Lux Ophan contra o vilão para proteger o reino, mas falhando. A dupla decide que as coisas não podem terminar ali e começam fazer várias combinações de ataques, com Vinix usando Soul Synchro e ataques elementais e Lina usando magia de suporte para dar buff nos ataques e na velocidade. Mesmo que aquela combinação tenha dado um pouco de trabalhado, não era o suficiente para derrotar Rugal e o vilão consegue pegar o amuleto com sucesso. Mas apenas para descobrir que o poder da deusa já havia desaparecido a 16 anos atrás. Furioso Rugal decide que seu próximo passo é destruir o Reino de Phantasia para que sua viagem até ali não tenha sido em vão. Mesmo quando tudo parecia perdido, Vinix criava um milagre e atingia uma nova transformação com a Sincronização de Energia, virando Mega Vinix. Vinix e Rugal se enfrentam novamente em uma épica batalha sendo jogados em vários cenários desde florestas e cavernas subterrâneas até o espaço. Rugal se impressionava com o tamanho poder que Vinix havia ganhado, mas concluía que aquilo era o limite dele e mesmo assim não era capaz de fazer Rugal usar 100% do seu poder. Rugal utiliza um ultimo e gigantesco ataque para destruir Vinix e todo o reino abaixo dele. Vinix segura o ataque com as duas mãos e era cada vez mais lançado para trás. A vitória de Rugal parecia certa, mas de alguma forma os laços entre Vinix e seus companheiros fez o herói, por questões de milésimos de segundo ganhar um desconhecido poder capaz de lançar o ataque de volta para Rugal e finalizar com um Mega Soco Imortal, fazendo Rugal ser aparentemente morto. Mas o que todos desconheciam é que Rugal ainda estava vivo, ainda atuando como Devil. Ao receber a notícia de que Bell havia revelado ao Clube Fusão de que existia um espião entre eles. Rugal libera a eliminação de Iris que havia sido ressuscitada pela ToD para ficar de olho nos passos dos heróis sem nem mesmo ela saber. A morte de Iris foi a gota d'água para Vinix e o garoto desafia Devil para uma última batalha. Ameaçando a invadir a ToD por um dos portais se o vilão não aceitar. Devil aceita o desafio, porém, decide fazer as coisas a sua maneira. Já prevendo que outros heróis iriam se aliar a Vinix mesmo contra a vontade do garoto, ele enviou Broly, Devil Gundam e um exército de inimigos para impedir a passagem deles, fazendo com que a única maneira de se chegar a ele é Vinix sozinho continuando em frente enquanto os outros mantém os inimigos ocupados. Com Vinix e Devil cara a cara, o vilão questiona o que leva Vinix a querer tanto enfrenta-lo naquele momento. Se por acaso tudo isso seria por vingança. Mas Vinix responde que apesar de seu ódio, ele não está ali por vingança e sim para garantir que nenhuma outra vítima seja feita com as ambições do vilão. Devil se surpreende com a postura de Vinix e da inicio a luta dos dois. Vinix não se segura e utiliza todas as suas transformações e técnicas, mas Devil era capaz de contra-atacar dada uma delas. Nem mesmo a barreira de Vinix era útil perto da foice de Devil que destruía a barreira. Devido as lutas anteriores, a energia de Vinix se desgastava muito rápido. Quando Devil estava certo de sua vitória contra o Rei dos Desenhos sem energia, Vinix escapa uma última vez invocando uma Keyblade e pegando Devil de surpresa. Vinix milagrosamente utiliza as esperanças de seus companheiros em seu punho e acerta a máscara de Devil com um Miracle Blow. O capuz de Devil cai e a máscara é destruída com sucesso revelando que Devil e Rugal são a mesma pessoa. Mas isso era tudo o que Vinix podia fazer e o garoto cai no chão sem mais energia. Rugal desaparece no meio do cenário e o corpo de Vinix também não é encontrado. Poderes Normal *'Reppuken''' - Rugal lança um ataque de energia em forma de onda que rasteja no chão que vai em direção ao usuário. Existe uma variação onde ao invés de uma onda de energia é uma onda de vento poderosa. *'Kaiser Wave' - Rugal leva seus dois braços para traz carregando energia em seu corpo e em seguida lança os braços para frente de forma reta com as mãos abertas e juntas lançando uma bola de energia contra o adversário. *'Genocide Cutter' - Rugal executa um chute aéreo em grande velocidade, é o ataque assinatura de Rugal e é conhecido como um golpe capaz de interromper várias execuções de técnicas dos adversários. *'Dark Barrier' - Escudo de energia que pode refletir vários ataques, além de causar dano a quem encosta. *'Dark Flames' - Rugal é capaz de manipular chamas de Umbracinese. *'God Press' - Rugal agarra seu oponente com uma mão, correndo e arrastando sua vitima rapidamente contra a parede mais próxima. Em sua versão mais poderosa chamada Gigantic Pressure, ela causa uma explosão de energia em forma de uma caveira. * Dead End Screamer - É o movimento que rebenta o pescoço da vítima, esmagando-o e então ele gira mais em torno para fazer mais danos. Rugal termina o movimento com uma pose impressionante depois do assassinato. *'Genocide Heaven' - Rugal executa uma sequencia de golpes em grande velocidade finalizando com um Genocide Cutter. Omega Rugal *'Divine Arrow' - Um projétil de energia em forma de esfera. É executado mais rápido que o Kaiser Wave, embora mais fraco, e pode desviar projéteis em seu caminho. *'Gravity Smash' - Rugal é capaz de lançar esferas elétricas contra seu oponente, além de criar um escudo elétrico em volta de seu corpo enquanto executa esse ataque. *'Vanishing Rush' - Rugal cruza seus braços e por se movimentar na velocidade do som ou da luz, ele desaparece de vista do oponente, aparecendo atrás dele de costas já tendo executado diversos ataques rápidos prejudicando seu oponente que sente a consequência segundos depois. *'Rugal Execution' - Perfura o inimigo com a mão, usando o poder de Orochi para absorver a energia vital ou envenenar o inimigo por dentro. *'Beads Destruction' - Um combo de ataques usando slashing kicks e launcher kick que pode ser continuado por qualquer combinação de combo a partir de então. *'Destruction Omega' - Provavelmente o seu mais poderoso Super Combo. Ele segura seu oponente e desencadeia uma série devastadora de chutes e termina o oponente com um Genocide Cutter. O combo também pode terminar com outro chute aéreo arrasador que sucede o Genocide Cutter. *'Kaiser Phoenix' - Um dos golpes mais poderosos de Rugal. É um Kaiser Wave, aperfeiçoado por ele, jogando uma sequencia de vários Kaiser Waves, Divine Arrow e Gravity Smash contra o oponente em uma incrível velocidade difícil de desviar. God Rugal *'Rugal Execution' - Ele agarra seu oponente onde ele infunde o adversário com seu poder das trevas o queimando-o. *'Last Judgment' - É o próprio Shun Goku Satsu, apenas renomeado. O ataque em si é um mistério e nunca foi realmente visto a forma que é executado. O usuário desliza rapidamente contra o oponente e o agarra. Depois disso, nada mais pode ser visto, com a tela escurecendo e só pode ser ouvido incríveis movimentos rápidos atacando o oponente de forma implacável. No final, o adversário é encontrado deitado no chão, com o usuário geralmente de costas para a tela com o Kanji 天 em suas costas. *'Kongou Kokuretsu Zan' - Rugal coloca sua mão para cima e carrega-lo com ki. Então, ele violentamente bate seu punho no chão o que resulta em uma explosão de energia pura, que primeiro toma a forma de um raio e, em seguida, emana para fora em uma onda de choque de energia. *'God End' - Rugal segura seu oponente para cima e executa diversos pilares de energia em forma de caveira que costuma aparecer em seu Gigantic Pressure, prejudicando seu adversário a cada execução rápida. Mimicry *'Blaster Meteor' - Primeiro, o usuário faz um punho em cada mão e os levanta no ar e volta com ele formando um escudo de energia em volta de seu corpo. Então, ele traz suas mãos ao extremo de cada lado e libera poderosas bolas de energia verde que voam contra o alvo, causando uma enorme quantidade de danos. *'Energy Shield' - O usuario usa seu KI para formar uma bolha de energia em volta de seu corpo para proteger de diversos ataques. *'Eraser Cannon' - O usuario forma uma energia verde em volta de seu corpo e em seguida junta tudo na palma de sua mão para formar uma esfera de energia verde-brilhante. Em seguida ele lança a esfera contra o ataque no oponente, causando uma grande quantidade de danos. *'Eraser Blow' - O usuario coloca a mão perto do estomago do adversário, criando uma esfera de energia verde que empurra o adversário e em seguida explode. *'Gigantic Slam' - Primeiro, o usuário cria um escudo de energia verde ao redor de seu corpo. Em seguida, ele salta no ar e cai para socar o adversário longe no chão, causando danos consideráveis. *'Omega Blaster' - Rugal lança uma esfera de energia verde que se transforma em uma bomba de energia enorme de poder devastador. Não só ele pode controlar o tamanho do ataque, mas ele também pode ligá-lo ao lançar explosões de ki para ela, para empurrá-lo para a frente, tornando-o ainda mais poderoso e destrutivo o suficiente para destruir todo o planeta. *'Planet Geyser' - Rugal atinge o oponente com um Eraser Cannon jogando-o contra o chão. A esfera então explode e cria uma gigante explosão de geyser de energia verde que explode o oponente no ar, causando enormes danos. *'Messatsu Gou Hadou' - Uma variação de Hadouken criado por Akuma. O usuário lança uma poderosa onda de energia continua de cor roxa causando grandes danos ao oponente. *'Psycho Crusher' - O corpo de Rugal fica em volta de Psycho Energy, em seguida ele voa girando em direção ao oponente. *'Death Beam' - Para executar a técnica, o usuário estende o seu braço direito e dispara um pequeno, fino, muito rápido, e concentrado feixe de laser de ki de seu dedo indicador, penetrando o corpo do adversário com facilidade. **'Barrage Death Beam' - É o mesmo processo do Death Beam, com a diferença do usuário disparar vários seguidos do outro em grande velocidade. *'Death Ball' - O usuário acende uma fagulha de energia em seu dedo indicador. Assim que a energia suficiente é reunido, esta faísca pode crescer até o tamanho de uma pequena lua e é jogado contra o alvo. **'Supernova' - O usuário levanta a mão ou dedo e reúne sua energia na forma de uma gigante esfera amarelo/laranja de energia que lembra um sol. Assim que estiver pronto, o usuário inicia o ataque contra o alvo. **'100% Death Ball' - Primeiro, Rugal levanta ambas as mãos no ar e forma uma esfera de energia preta de aurea vermelha. Em seguida, ele rapidamente carrega várias vezes, tornando-o maior e mais poderoso. Finalmente, Rugal joga as mãos para a frente e dispara o ataque no oponente, causando uma enorme quantidade de danos. *'Hellfire' - Rugal pode invocar poderosas e sobrenaturais esferas de fogo e lança contra o oponente. Essa técnica costuma ser utilizada após um breve Teleport. *'Dark Inferno' - Uma variação do Hell Fire. Trata-se de atirar duas grandes esferas escuras, assemelhando-se pequenos meteoros. *'Shadow Ball' - O usuário cria esferas de Umbracinese em sua mão lançando contra o oponente. *'Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu' - Uma técnica onde o chakra consentrado dentro do corpo é convertida em fogo, e expulso da boca como uma esfera maciça de fogo ou como um lança-chamas contínua. *'Katon: Bakufu Ranbu' - Uma técnica onde o chakra concentrado dentro do corpo é convertida em fogo, e expulso da boca como um tornado de fogo. *'Outra Dimensão' - Conforme, ambos os braços do usuário erguem-se em direção ao adversário, o usuário concentra o seu cosmo em seguida ele cria um poderoso relâmpago, esse relâmpago rasga o espaço temporal, criando uma espécie de buraco negro espacial. O oponente é lançado para esse buraco, em seguida ele vai parar em uma outra dimensão para sempre, como se fosse uma nave espacial fora de órbita, segundo Saga. *'Satã Imperial' - Com um rápido movimento de mãos, o usuário “corta” o ar, assim abrindo uma espécie de espaço na Atmosfera. Então, após o espaço ser aberto ele atira um feixe de luz que avança contra o cérebro do adversário através do vácuo criado, que ultrapassa a velocidade da luz devido a falta da resistência do ar. Ataca diretamente o cérebro do oponente. A versão mais fraca ataca o sistema nervoso do oponente, deixando-o imóvel e vulnerável a qualquer ataque. A versão mais forte faz com que o usuário ataque o cérebro do oponente, fazendo-lhe uma "lavagem cerebral", fazendo-o atacar mesmo seus entes queridos. Os efeitos só irão desaparecer se a pessoa vir sua vítima morrer. *'Aniquilação Sensorial' - Com esse golpe é capaz de retirar todos os sentidos inclusive o sentido de pensar e de parar o coração. *'Crimson Lightning' - Ataca com um chicote vermelho de energia. *'Revenge Death Ball' - A esfera é composta pelo puro poder negativo de todas as pessoas possuídas sob controle do Rugal, tornando-se uma espécie de Genkidama do mal(Embora mais fraca). Ao contrário da Genkidama, no entanto, a energia é armazenada no interior de Rugal, e pode ser replicado (e, possivelmente, amplificada), em qualquer momento após a energia inicial absorvida. *'Explosão Galáctica' - Sua energia cósmica, ao alcançar o auge e ser partilhada igualmente em ambos os braços, todo o poder avança contra o adversário. A energia cósmica começa assumir a forma de uma galáxia cheia de planetas indo em direção do oponente. Em seguida a galáxia se choca e explode com o oponente de forma fulminante e devastadora. O poder da explosão é idêntico ao de uma supernova, e uma técnica letal, perigosa e extremamente difícil de escapar pois a área da galáxia toma todo o lugar onde o oponente está. é muito poderoso, porque o choque do golpe é muito similar mesmo á explosão de uma galáxia, causando um poderoso efeito big bang capaz de pulverizar o inimigo por completo. *'Gigantic Omega' - É aparentemente um Kamehamehá criado por Broly em sua forma de SSJ3. A forma de executar é a mesma de um Kamehamehá, porem, o que é lançado é uma impressionante e enorme onda de energia verde contra o oponente. Habilidades *'Super Força' - Como um forte lutador, Rugal já possuia uma força acima das pessoas normais. Após a adições de outros poderes em seu corpo, sua força aumentou monstruosamente podendo competir com vários Super-Heróis e vilões existentes. *'Ultra Defesa' - Rugal não possui apenas uma Super Defesa que o faz ser invulneravel a objetos normais, como também possui uma Ultra Defesa, capaz de não recuar a fortes golpes e impactos, dando vantagem a contra-ataques no meio das sequencias de golpes dos adversários. Quanto maior a força do adversário, menor vai sendo a eficiência da Ultra Defesa de Rugal. *'Super Velocidade' - Rugal pode correr e atacar a velocidades incríveis. Após obter novos poderes essa velocidade aumentou mais ainda. *'Energy Sense' - Inicialmente Rugal podia sentir a energia chi de pessoas nas proximidades. Ao ficar mais forte, passou a sentir KI de pessoas em grande distancia. *'Mimicry' - Rugal é capaz de imitar e aprender movimentos de outros lutadores, apenas observando-os. *'Teletransporte' - Rugal pode deslocar em curta distância, com imagens fantasmas de si mesmo ao longo do caminho. Habilidades pessoais * Inteligência - Rugal é naturalmente inteligente, exibindo astúcia e percepção. Ele é vilão esperto e um proficiente estrategista em combate. Rugal em pouco tempo conseguiu construir um poderoso império criminoso que lhe trouxe muitas riquezas. Apesar de adorar sobrepujar seus oponentes com apenas força bruta, em uma luta, Rugal é particularmente esperto e perspicaz, sua crueldade o tornou capaz de explorar táticas desonrosas e desumanas para ganhar vantagem, como levar seus inimigos a uma armadilha, usar civis inocentes como projétil e fonte de energia ou ataques simples. Ele tem o hábito de analisar seu oponente e determinar rapidamente um contragolpe. Naturalmente ambicioso, Rugal procura constantemente melhorar-se e estuda meticulosamente suas habilidades para fazer melhor uso delas. *'Administração e Manipulação' - Sua profissão é a de um negociante internacional de armas, que secretamente tem uma perigosa e poderosa influência sobre a política global. * Carisma - Rugal é um indivíduo carismático, capaz de influenciar as pessoas ao seu lado facilmente, seja através de palavras ou ações-chave. Transformações Fusões Estilo de Luta Seu estilo de luta é uma mistura de várias artes, incluindo Hakkyokuseiken e da House of Strolheim, os estilos usados por Geese Howard e Wolfgang Krauser. Em TKOC, Rugal também usa ataques de outros vilões famosos. Ele adaptou vários movimentos de cada personagem, como Reppuken de Geese e Kaiser Wave de Krauser, embora ele também usa suas próprias técnicas, como o Genocide Cutter. Seu conhecimento em quase todos os tipos de artes marciais do mundo o fazer ser um tanto imprevisível, fazendo seu estilo de luta se comparar a um usuário de Improviso. Em algumas situações, geralmente quando ele tem absoluta certeza de sua vantagem, os movimentos de Rugal podem se resumir em frequentes agarrões, pisoteios e pontapés, além de ser rápido o suficiente para evitar quaisquer ataques que se aproximam. Poder de Luta Em sua introdução em The King of Fighters '94, Rugal foi criado pela SNK para ser um antagonista a altura do crossover que não somente trazia o elenco de Fatal Fury e Art of Fighting, mas também outras séries da empresa. Devido a isso, foi dado a Rugal a imagem de o mais poderoso e terrível vilão, superando principalmente Geese Howard e Wolfgang Krauser, onde Rugal facilmente é capaz de usar técnicas de ambos os personagens. A ideia inicial era que Rugal fosse capaz de imitar as técnicas de todos os seus adversários, mas devido a limitação da época, essa capacidade dele ficou apenas implícito em sua história. Porém, quando a franquia The King of Fighters passou a expandir sua história a partir de '95, limitações do personagem começaram a ficar mais evidentes devido a posição de Rugal como o "primeiro vilão". Em '95 é demonstrado que ele era incapaz de controlar o poder de Orochi (Conceito introduzido naquele momento e que seria importante para o resto da saga); e o antagonista que o sucedeu, Leopold Goenitz, foi introduzido como alguém que facilmente derrotou Rugal arrancando um dos seus olhos. Isso gerou um estranho conflito sobre o poder de Rugal. Em questão de lore, ele é provavelmente o vilão mais fraco. Mas em questão de gameplay, Rugal tem a fama de ser um dos final bosses mais difíceis (Se não o mais difícil) da franquia, e essa imagem continuo a ser alimentada em suas aparições como final boss de jogos Dream Matches como The King of Fighters '98 e 2002. Até mesmo sendo promovido a Superboss no remake 2002: Unlimited Match. Apesar de suas limitações canonicamente, a fama de Rugal como um final boss difícil é muito bem reconhecido pela empresa e desenvolvedores. E ele foi até mesmo escolhido para ser equivalente ao personagem Akuma de Street Fighter em Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001, onde Rugal até mesmo adquiriu uma forma ainda mais poderosa conhecida como God Rugal. Em The King of Cartoons O papel de Rugal foi radicalmente expandido na fanfic, ao ponto de que ele se tornou o principal antagonista da série principal. Em sua introdução em The King of Cartoons 2004, Rugal em sua forma Omega foi capaz de derrotar todos os heróis do Clube Fusão na época, isso incluindo personagens como Vinix, Leo e Vicious que praticamente já possuíam um poder de luta próximo a de um Super Saiyajin 2 na saga Cell. Mesmo ele recebendo diretamente o ataque Ultimate Soco Imorta, que teoricamente é uma técnica One Hit K.O., Rugal ainda foi capaz de retornar milagrosamente anos depois. Mesmo com o fortalecimento de Vinix quatro anos mais tarde, Omega Rugal ainda era capaz de bater de frente com o Rei dos Desenhos no Especial de 10 anos. A única forma que Vinix encontrou para derrotar o vilão, foi o jogando contra o Sol. Mesmo assim Rugal foi capaz de sobreviver, retornando mais tarde. Em The King of Cartoons XVII Rugal retornou ainda mais poderoso, sendo capaz de sobreviver ao ataque combinado de Super Vinix (Que possui um poder acima de um Super Saiyajin 2 mas abaixo de um Super Saiyajin 3) e Angelina (Que era poderosa por ser uma fusão). Apesar do feito incrível, a sobrevivência de Rugal é justificável. Com ele afirmando que o ataque combinado era mais fraco que o Ultimate Soco Imortal de Vinix em 2005. Nesta luta, o vilão mal havia usado 50% de seu poder mesmo na forma Omega. Vinix enfrentou Rugal mais uma vez no Reino de Phantasia, com o vilão batendo de frente com todas as formas que Vinix havia adquirido até aquele momento. Somente quando o herói adquiriu a forma Mega Vinix, equivalente a um Super Saiyajin 3, Rugal em sua forma Omega chegou a usar quase 70% do seu poder na luta. Embora ele parecia ter sido derrotado por um Mega Soco Imortal que foi potencializado com o poder dos amigos de Vinix, Rugal ainda conseguiu sobreviver e retornar mais tarde. Mesmo como "Devil", seu alter ego como líder da Tower of Darkness, Rugal demonstrou incríveis feitos ao mesmo tempo que mantinha sua identidade em segredo. Ele foi capaz de sobreviver ao ataque combinado de 12 Pokémon lendários, sem ter sofrido qualquer arranhão. Segurou o Soco Imortal de um Vinix enfurecido com apenas uma única mão. E demonstrou a capacidade de usar ataques de outros vilões. A força de Rugal é justificada com sua grande afinidade com o elemento Trevas, sendo um dos vilões mais cruéis do Mundo dos Desenhos e também experimentos de aprimoramento e ressurreições que ele faz em seu próprio corpo. Ele esteve nas sombras nos eventos de 2006 e 2007 apenas para estudar mais sobre a repentina aparição dos Heartless e Nobodies e assim modificar seu corpo geneticamente com a melhor essência dessas criaturas. Isso provavelmente impulsionou ainda mais sua afinidade com as trevas bem como o poder do "Vazio/Nothingness" que é a essência do seu poder Orochi. A sua única fraqueza conhecida, bem como qualquer vilão de afinidade com as trevas, é o elemento Luz. Embora técnicas de luz num geral causem bastante dor nele, Rugal mostrou ter uma grande resistência a ataques de luz usados por adversários mais fracos que ele. Mesmo contra ataques que realmente poderiam machuca-lo drasticamente, Rugal é bastante tático em batalha para ficar longe de tais artifícios. Se seu adversário for mais fraco, Rugal também pode usar sua posição como um mestre avançado das trevas, para induzir as trevas no adversário e convertendo o ataque de luz em trevas, reduzindo drasticamente o dano do ataque que ele vai receber. Tendo uma capacidade de aprendizagem e adaptação rápida, imitar qualquer técnica apenas visualizando, alta afinidade a trevas e constantes modificações em seu corpo. Rugal é um vilão com uma incrível e assustadora evolução de poder, comparável a de um Rei dos Desenhos. Indo de um típico anfitrião de jogos de luta até um guerreiro de nível "Dragon Ball". Isso torna Rugal um dos vilões mais perigosos do Mundo dos Desenhos não temendo nem mesmo deuses, dando-lhe a classificação de S+. Músicas The King of Fighters * Going to R&D - Tema principal de Rugal em The King of Fighters '94. ** Going to R&D -Arranged Version- - Tema principal de Rugal em The King of Fighters '94. ** X - Tema principal de Rugal em The King of Fighters '98. ** X -Arranged Version- - Tema principal de Rugal em The King of Fighters '98. *Kettou R&D - Tema de batalha em The King of Fighters '94, primeiro Round. ** Kettou R&D -Arranged Version- - Tema de batalha em The King of Fighters '94, primeiro Round. ** Getsutou R&D - KOF ALL STAR Ver. - - Tema de batalha de Rugal em The King of Fighters All Star. * Kecchaku R&D - Tema de batalha em The King of Fighters '94, segundo Round. ** Kecchaku R&D -Arranged Version- - Tema de batalha em The King of Fighters '94, segundo Round. ** XXX - Tema de batalha de Omega Rugal em The King of Fighters '98. ** The Ketchaku (XXX -Arranged Version-) - Tema de batalha de Omega Rugal em The King of Fighters '98. ** Unlimited R - Tema de batalha de Omega Rugal em The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match. ** Guitar to Omega Ketchaku - KOF ALL STAR Ver. - - Tema de batalha de Omega Rugal em The King of Fighters All Star. * Weeping R - Sorrowful D - Tema de Rugal em The King of Fighters '95. ** Weeping R - Sorrowful D -Arranged Version- - Tema de Rugal em The King of Fighters '95. * Guitar, Omega and Rugal - Tema de batalha de Omega Rugal em The King of Fighters '95. ** Guitar, Omega and Rugal -Arranged Version- - Tema de batalha de Omega Rugal em The King of Fighters '95. ** Guitar, Omega and Rugal - Tema de batalha de Omega Rugal em KOF Sky Stage. ** Guitar to Omega Ketchaku - KOF ALL STAR Ver. - - Tema de batalha de Omega Rugal em The King of Fighters All Star. * XX - Tema de ressurreição de Rugal em The King of Fighters '98. * The RR - Tema de batalha de Rugal em The King of Fighters '98. ** The RR -Arranged Version- - Tema de batalha de Rugal em The King of Fighters '98. ** The RR - Tema de batalha de Rugal em The King of Fighters R-2. * Last Dance - Tema de derrota de Rugal em The King of Fighters '98. * Needle - Tema do stage onde Rugal (Junto de Cammy) é comumente enfrentado em Capcom vs. SNK. * Last Dance - Tema de batalha de Omega Rugal em The King of Fighters 2002. * Stage 2B - Fase onde Rugal é chefe em Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting. * The Lord GOD - Tema de God Rugal em Capcom VS SNK 2. The King of Cartoons * Supreme Evil - Tema de Devil em The King of Cartoons: Maximm Impact 2. * LOST IN THE ECHO (KillSonik Remix) - Tema de Devil. Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave (Como Devil) * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact (Como Devil) * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 (Como Devil) * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 3 (Como Devil) * The King of Cartoons XVII Outras Aparições * The King of Cartoons: Especial de 10 anos * The King of Cartoons Chronicles * The King of Cartoons: Especial de 15 anos (Como Devil) * The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact 3: Final Impact (Como Devil) * The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum (Como Devil) * The King of Cartoons Movie Fic XVII: Lost in the Past (Como Devil) * The King of Cartoons: Especial de 20 anos (Como Devil) Memorable Quotes *Entendo ... Esse é o famoso Clube Fusão ... Interessante .... Vamos esperar e ver se eles podem chegar até aqui. Ha ha ha! *Acho que você está sendo forçado a lutar ao lado dessas pessoas. Não está interessado em aceitar sua verdadeira natureza? Ha ha ha! *Humph ... Essa pessoa não está lutando para lucro pessoal. O tipo que eu mais odeio. Se ela pode ganhar essas batalhas, eu vou dizer a ela como sua crença é lixo. *Justiça nunca prosperou! *Você deverá ser o mais requintado de minhas estátuas! *Era só isso todo o seu poder? *Repita isto depois de mim, eu nunca vou enfrentar um deus novamente. *A cortina de sua vida está prestes a cair... *O mal é o que mantém a vida interessante... *Vou conceder-lhe a oportunidade de lutar contra mim... Eu tenho um pouco de tempo a perder, diante de um verdadeiro guerreiro. Você não vai me entreter? *Bahh... Dá um tempo... Estou tão decepcionado... Ha ha ha. *Um hospital ou de um cemitério, a escolha é sua! *Ha ha ha! Vendo a sua luta desesperada ainda impotente me agrada! *Meus movimentos são superiores a outras artes marciais em todos os aspectos! *Essa foi outra sinfonia agradavel de ossos se quebrando! Ha ha ha! Trívias * É dito que o design de jogabilidade original de Rugal em KOF94 envolvia ele ser capaz de copiar movimentos especiais de outros personagens depois de terem sido realizados uma vez pelo jogador, mas isso foi cancelado devido a restrições de memória. Ao invés disso, tem movimentos de outros dois chefes da SNK: o Reppuken de Geese e Kaiser Wave de Krauser. Ele também possui golpes do Akuma como God Rugal. * Por muito tempo, Rugal não havia sido o antagonista principal de uma temporada, exceto no especial de 10 anos. Ainda assim desde o especial ele já era classificado como arqui-inimigo de Vinix. Somente em The King of Fighters XVII ele finalmente se tornou não só o antagonista principal da temporada, mas de toda a série principal, concretizando seu papel como arqui-inimigo do herói. * Mesmo ainda sendo classificado como um personagem da raça humana, ele já modificou tanto o seu corpo, que talvez ele já não seja, de fato, humano. É desconhecido quantas vezes, como e com o que Rugal já aperfeiçoou seu corpo. ** Antes dos eventos de KOF '94 ele obteve o poder de Orochi. ** Embora KOF '98 não possua história, é nítido a cena onde Rugal desperta saindo de vários fios que estavam ligados a seu corpo, indicando um novo aperfeiçoamento em sua ressurreição. Isso é mantido em sua primeira aparição em TKOC 2004. ** O mesmo caso acontece em KOF 2002, onde ele está equipado a um traje ligado a vários tubos, aumentando ainda mais seu poder. ** Em TKOC 2004 ele já possui um nível de força totalmente fora do comum comparado a sua aparições em KOF, porem, de que modo ele ficou mais forte é desconhecido. ** No especial de 10 anos ele cita o fato de ter aumentado o seu poder usando a essência do poder de Heartless e Nobodies. ** Em Chronicles e nos Gaia's Reports, Rugal pode ser visto falando com Darkyren, dono da Z-Corporation, o que o leva a mais um ponto a procura de mais poder, também é dito que Rugal fez uma troca com Gaia, ele entregaria qualquer tipo de DNA, se Gaia entregasse todos os Documentos de suas pesquisas. Não se sabe o que continha nesses documentos e até que ponto eles serviram para fortalecer Rugal. * Rugal tem a honra de ser responsável pela morte de dois Reis dos Desenhos. Ele foi responsável diretamente pela morte de Sky Seraph. E indiretamente responsável pela morte de Jin Willpower, visto que enfraqueceu o Rei dos Desenhos o bastante para ter dificuldades na luta contra Maker Jacki. Ver Também *The King of Fighters '98 - Kyo Kusanagi VS Omega Rugal *The King of Fighters 2002 - K' VS Omega Rugal Gallery *Rugal/Gallery Rugal-k94.jpg Rugal-k943.jpg Rugal-1998.jpg Rugal-capcomgroove-big.jpg Omega-rugal.jpg|Omega Rugal Omega-rugal-2002.jpg|Omega Rugal Rugal-god-capcom.jpg|God Rugal Referencias Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Membro do Ultimo Andar Categoria:Personagens Alemães Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Fevereiro Categoria:Membro da Tower of Darkness Categoria:The King of Fighters Categoria:Dark Lord Categoria:Superboss